River
by Tatiakrafft
Summary: Ron had a distinct feeling that this night by the river could be the night. Ron/Hermione. AU


Like Her

Hi. This fic is based on the song The River by Bruce Springsteen but it's not a songfic. If people like it, I can continue. I know it's a bit cheesy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

I came from a small Virginian town named Springbrooke. I lived there with my six siblings and my parents. We'd once been seven, but my brother George had lost his twin Fred to the second world war.

We owned a nice house, a little outlandish perhaps, and me and my brothers were all brought up to become like our father. He owned a small shop that sold wheat and millet. My two eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, worked there with him. Another of my brothers, Percy, worked at the Potter-company as an accountant. I was in highschool with Mr Potter's son, Harry. Harry was one of my closest friends. Him, me, a friend, my brother and my sister's husband. We'd often go down to the river together. The river was a cool and refreshing stream down in the valley. We'd enjoy these lazy days in the sun.

The other day we just came back from the valley, when we met the girls on the way. Of course Cho Chang was the centre of attention, as always. She was a beautiful raven-haired girl, but spoken for by Harry Potter. Thus, none of us were to touch her. Flanking her were Luna Lovegood, Fred's blonde girlfriend, my sister Ginny and **her**.

She was by far the most beautiful out of all the three. She looked perfect in that linen sundress, which literally made her flawless tanned skin glow. Her expressive chocolate eyes shone as she laughed at something Luna said. Her smile was compelling and her wavy, voluminous brown hair cascaded down her back in soft curls. She was truly the most amazing girl I had ever seen. Hermione Granger. Was a boy like me ought to be whipped like this with a girl like her?

"Hello, darling," Fred said and gently wrapped his arm around Luna to give her a kiss on the lips. Cho rushed forwards to embrace Harry. Draco rolled his eyes heavenwards at the happy couple as Neville kissed my sister on his cheek. Hermione hugged Draco in a platonic way and, nevertheless, I felt that familiar jealousy errupt in my stomach.

Hermione and I were in highschool together. She was Ginny's best friend and exceedingly smart. She was a spit-fire, and amazing girl and a challenge at that. Draco had had his eyes on her for years now, but, unlike every other girl, she had been able to resist his charms and baby-blues. Eventually, he had backed down and then he'd taken to being her best friend.

After Draco let her go, she moved towards me.

"Want a hug too?" she asked cheekily.

"I'll take a rain-check," I replied, even though I wanted a hug so badly. I wanted to be able to loop my arms around her neck and pull her close. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. I wanted her more than anything. But I wasn't sure that she felt that way about me, so I didn't.

"Where you goin'?" Neville asked the girls.

"The river," Luna replied, bouncing up and down.

"We just came back from there," Fred said disappointedly, "We just missed you guys."

"Well, though luck," Cho said, flicking her hair back and showing off her delicious olive skin.

"Then I'll tell you what," Draco said, "Harry and I are having a party at the river. Invite whomever you want. It's next Saturday." He put his arm around his his friend's. Harry squirmed, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yay," Luna squealed excitedly, "Count on me!"

"Me too," Hermione said, a small but dazzling smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, sure," Cho said, looking at Harry. Ginny nodded enthusiastically. Draco clapped his hands together.

"Well then," he said, "That's set."

Draco (and perhaps to minor extent Harry) had done an amazing job. It seemed like the entire youth of Springbrooke had come. There was a grand bon fire at the river side. A table supplied with booze and various snacks accompanied it. The sun was slowly starting to set, creating an amazing scenery. We all sat around the fire. The girls in their bikini's and sarongs, the guys by the fire with marshmellow's and sausages on sticks. The air reeked of smoke and beautiful memories. It was the perfect day.

She was there too. She looked perfect in that lilac dress. Ginny and Lavender Brown were by her sides, eargerly chatting to her. As she approached us, the wind blew her hair to her side. She looked fierce with those intense dark eyes, her red lips slightly parted.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Draco asked me, a smirk in his voice.

"Who?" I asked innocently. Draco just shook his head, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. Hermione approached him and threw her arms around him. I turned my face away from them.

"Draco, this party is epic!" she exclaimed.

"I know, Mione," he said, ruffling her hair. She playfully hit his arm and I didn't feel so cheerful anymore. But then she stood in front of me.

"Want your hug now, Ron?" she asked. I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face.

"Can't think of a reason why I wouldn't," I replied. I couldn't help myself. I needed to touch her. She was just so gorgeous. She gently smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning into my chest. I inhaled her scent and almost swooned as I drew her against me. Way too soon, she pulled away. I wonder if she had felt my insane heartbeat.

"Well, Ron ," she poked my chest with her forefinger, "See ya later."

"Bye, Mione," I said silently as she whipped around to skip away. Her scent still lingered in my nose as I watched her dark auburn mane fly after her.

Draco poured himself a beer, a strange look in his eyes. I knew that he had watched the exchange.

"Do you still fancy her?" I asked hesitantly. Something flashed between us.

"No, Ron ," Draco said, his voice laced with confidence, "But I know you do. And I tell you, give it a go. After all, she didn't hug Harry or Neville, did she?"

I pondered on his words in my mind. Yes, it was true, she did favour me over my brother and Harry. She hugged Draco because he was her best friend. She did hug me then. But maybe it was put of pity because I didn't date any of her friends.

"If you don't try, you will regret it for life," Draco said.

With that, my decision was made.

The night was as black and smooth as midnight velvet. Everyone was drunk and dancing topless and insanely. I swore I'd just seen Draco wildly making out with Astoria Greengrass. I had no idea where anyone else I knew was, until Hermione approached me.

"Hey," she said. Draco's word immediately rang through my head.

"Hi, Mione," I said.

"Did you see Luna or Gin?" she asked, "I don't know where Draco is but I saw Harry and Cho leave a while ago."

"No, sorry." She sighed.

"Apart from you, I can't find anyone I actually talk to," she told me, slouching her shoulders.

"Same here," I said. She looked at me through the darkness, her beautiful eyes with the silver streaks widened earnestly. I wanted to kiss her, I knew I needed to kiss her then. But before I could set my mind straight, she shivered slightly. Gently, I took of my leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Hermione smiled tenderly and took my hand for a second. The spot where she had touched me burned when her hand left mine. I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her. Taking a deep breath, I repeated Draco's words in my head. It was now or never.

"Let's go somewhere else," I said and almost fully succeeded to keep the nervousness out of my voice, "I have something to tell you." Her eyebrows shot up.

"What is it?" she asked as she gazed at me with her lips slightly parted.

"Come with me." I took her hand and pulled her with me. The July wind blew my face, caressing my hot cheeks. I had to do this, I couldn't take the tension any longer. My heart was pounding as I led her away from the fire.

I wasn't usually a shy person, I was more of astraight-forward-sorta-guy. I was known for being best friends with Harry Potter, the Weasley red hair, my brilliance at chess and the fact that I had once dated Lavender Brown, the school's gossip girl, way back when. But Hermione brought out another side in me. She made me vulnerable and yet she made me strong. It was unbelievable how a girl like her could have an effect like that on a boy like me.

I came to a halt between a couple of trees. Sitting down in the sand, I pulled her down with me. She sat down in front of me and observed me somewhat concernedly. I felt a wave of something wash over me like a river. She was so darn beautiful.

"Hermione," I breathed. My heart was pounding with an incredible velocity as I stared at her, my eyes expressing so much love that I didn't even think I would have to explain to her how much I fancied her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was the moment.

But I didn't even came down to it. "Ron ," I heard and I felt a hand in my hair. My heart stopped and my eyes snapped open. Hermione Granger's face was inches from mine. All I could see was her thick dark lashes covering her green orbs. I barely had time to think or say anything, before her delicious plump lips smashed down onto mine, our teeth clashing. I felt my heart burst into euphory and my first instinct was to wrap my arms around her. I pulled her tightly against my chest, my mind overwhelmed and overswirling in my head as desire flooded over amazement. She groaned at the incredible friction that was created between us, and I feared my lips would bruise once we parted. I ran my tongue along her teeth and she opened up, granting me entrance. Our movements were synchrone, as I explored her mouth, our tongues battling for dominance. In that moment, all that existed in this world was me and Hermione and the only sound was the wooshing of the waves, the cackling firewood behind us, the moaning of the wind and my heartbeat.

She pulled away all of a sudden. Her face was flushed and her hair was messy. The stars cast a shadow onto her face. She looked just as shocked as I felt. Had Hermione Granger just kissed me?

"Oh my gosh," she whispered and blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, Ron . I'm so sorry, I just got caught up in the moment – you know what? It's late, I have to go, I just – I have to g –" Before she could do anything else, I pressed my finger to her mouth, tugging at her arm. She stared at me, her eyes glazing over with want. Her brows furrowed when she realized what I was doing. I gently took my finger off her lips and brought it mine. I could still feel her lips on mine, the heat, that intense inferno that drove me over the edge.

"Don't leave," I whispered, "Don't ever leave. Hermione, what I wanted to tell you is that... I wanted to kiss you ever since I saw your face, I wanted to hold you, to feel you and it hurt so badly because I thought you could never be mine..." I trailed off, looking at her. She gazed. Nothing else. Her mouth was slightly open, but nothing came out. "Hermione? Say something," I pleaded. A few seconds passed but it seemed like eternity. All I could focus on was those pouty, lucious lips. My heart was still hammering from the intense kiss.

Then Hermione reached up, her frail hands gripping the sides of my face. "Ron ," she whispered in the same strangled voice. Then she leaned in and placed her lips on mine. I was paralyzed until she pulled away, her dazzling eyes boring into mine. I wrapped my arms around her fragile frame. She leaned into me and closed her eyes. This velvet night was everything I had wanted.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
